In Your Arms, I Fall Apart
by epic-much21
Summary: "So you like to play games, huh?" She guesses Brittany didn't like watching her dance with that cheerio, as the blonde girl spat spitefully; her voice which was normally sweet as candy was replaced with venomous paralyzing jealousy.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Ermm... Hi guys! I guess, Happy Valentines Day! **

**So I wrote something yesterday, just cause I was... bored :L  
(And also I think we all need a little Brittana lovin' to celebrate the "Heart" Anniversary :) ) **

**It's my first ever smut... Wow this is embarrassing...**

No plotline really, just... smut for the sake of smut?

**So just, enjoy I suppose? And let me know, what you think... or not... or whatever... :L **

**To those of you reading "You Make Me Want To Live", I'll try to update soon... Just kinda looking for some inspiration right now... And to those who haven't read it, GO READ! :L **

**Well, I hope you all had a better Valentines Day than I did! Hahahaha! Bye now!**

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, SORRY

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE)**

* * *

The beat and alcohol was pulsating through her veins. Santana was pushed roughly down on the leather sofa. The cool fabric felt nice against the skin of her legs left exposed by her jean shorts, hugging her rear tightly. The room was dark and the rapid zap and playful flash of the green, blue and red laser lights against the wall was hypnotizing.

Santana's breath came out in a shudder as a pair of blue cat eyes evident with hunger drank her in. They feasted upon the sight of the Latina's cleavage as her baby pink polo shirt was unbuttoned generously, revealing the girls black laced bra. Santana could not hide her arousal as her body betrayed her, her nipples hard; rubbing titillating against the fabric as her chest rose and fell. They were just begging for Brittany's lips.

Her throat was dry and the temperature in the room seemed to risen higher as Brittany straddled the smaller girls lap.

Only Brittany can make her feel thirsty and wet at the same time.

The blonde girl pulled possessively on the girl's collar, bringing their lips a mere hairbreadth away from each other. Both girls were breathing through their mouth, exchanging hot puffs of air with their perfume mingling with the stifling tension.

It was intoxicating.

"So you like to play games, huh?" She guesses Brittany didn't like watching her dance with that cheerio, as the blonde girl spat spitefully; her voice which was normally sweet as candy was replaced with venomous paralyzing jealousy.

The brunette gulped before responding. Her eyes trained on the thin lips, which was shaped into a challenging curl. The usually soft kind lips she wanted to kiss so bad was supporting a foreign mocking smirk, The angelic face she loves so much was possessed by her sexually deviant alter ego.

Such a fucking turn on. But Santana will be damned to give in to temptation first.

"Well you didn't seem bothered about it when you had that guy's dirty hands groping you." The Latina growled, taking back some control.

The taller girl didn't seem unfazed though and only scoffed in response. She changed direction and leaned in to whisper to Santana's ear. The music was loud and the beat was hot but the sensual bass of the track reverberating out the speakers was no match against the filthy words that left Brittany pretty little mouth.

"Yea... He was so...hard..." Brittany enunciated. "I could feel him against my ass when he was grinding on me..."

Santana who was half aroused and half furious as hell tried to push the girl on top of her, off her lap. She pushed herself off the sofa, but Brittany with her amazing balance stayed unmoving on the Latina, with her thighs squeezing the other girl's side grounding her down.

"What's the matter San?" Brittany whispered, her breath tickling Santana's skin and her slender fingers playing and coiling the tiny hair of the girls nape. "Oh... Don't tell me you're jealous?" She mocked.

The visibly irritated brunette scowled and looked away from the delighted blues. "If you're only hear to fuck me over, you can take your leave now."

The calm lighter counterpart chuckled, amused at the way her prey was eating up her words "Oh yes... I fully intend on fucking you over, Santana... 'On the bed, on the floor, on the couch'... "Brittany sung hotly in time with the track against the curl of the flushed girl's ear.

"'...Only cause your lips say make it to my mouth...'"

"Fuck. Britt." She moaned. The explicit words turning the smaller girl even more turned on. Her sharp nails digging on the cushion of the leather, piercing violently through the expensive material. As if that wasn't enough, the dancer on top of her started grinding her hips in a slow and round suggestive circles. Santana can tell that the other girl was equally sexually charged. Her hips involuntarily started moving in response, desperately trying to relieve the excessive ache between her legs. They were basically dry humping each other in the Lopez's living room at a party. It wasn't until a loud wolf whistle from Puck did the two girls snapped out of their activity. It drew the attention on them earning perverted howls from a heard of horny teenaged boys.

Santana rolled her eyes in disgust, this time she pushed the taller girl completely off her lap gently. Only to proceed with their exit as she took the other girls hand into hers, clearly with pure intention of finishing what they started in the privacy of her bedroom. The tanned girl caught the eyes of her friend with a landing strip of a hair. She gave him a subtle nod of gratitude; she understood that Puck only made a scene to remind her not to get carried away and to take it to her bedroom. The boy nodded in response his eyes saying "You owe me Lezpez, I expect details tomorrow.". Which to this Santana replied with a smirk saying "Not a chance asshat.". Their silent conversation came to a halt when Santana was well up the stairs with Brittany in tow.

Upon reaching the sanctuary of her bedroom, letting the blonde girl enter first; she was pinned against the door. Strong toned thighs slipping between her legs, rubbing against her core. The taller girl smiled victoriously as the usually dominant figure melted and moaned, the wetness of the dark haired girl seeping to her underwear.

Santana's pantie was definitely ruined.

However, the roles were suddenly reversed as Santana flipped them over and greedily started sucking on Brittany's neck. Fuck foreplay. She's going to fuck Brittany to oblivion and show her who she belongs to. She will make her cave and beg for release, she will make the blonde chant her name over and over again until she reaches nirvana.

And that's what she exactly does.

After ambushing the blonde's neck and taking ownership over authority, she carries her lover to her bed. Her actions no longer urgent but confident and knowing. Her movements deliberate, not a single contraction of the muscles or movement of her arms was wasted. They all brought pleasure to the girl below her, building her higher and higher. Santana's brown orbs which were previously hungry was now loving but was still dark with arousal. The kind of darkness Brittany doesn't mind getting lost in. It's because it's in the dark where Santana is the bravest. It's when she deals with her demons. It's where with every single act of love, every single kiss they share heals the wounds inflicted by their harsh reality. It's times like this where Santana opens up to the very depths of her soul.

The blackness of her lover's vulnerability.

Sensing the change of demeanor in Santana, Brittany locked eyes with her other half. With her back flat on the silky satin, her golden locks sprawled on the bed, like fine strands of gold as stream of moonlight filtered through the gap of the curtains. Santana was sure in that moment she saw divinity in Brittany. God spoke tenderly to her heart and said "That's her. This is your calling. You were made to love her."

Caught unguarded by the sudden epiphany, tears sprung from her eyes. The blonde girl's eyebrows furrowed in anxiety. "What's wrong San?" She asked affectionately as she tucked in the dark locks obscuring the beautiful face that made her heart beat fast and slow and so opted to stillness instead.

"I love you."

And with that, Brittany nudged the brunette to her side. Shifting her position so the Latina was on her side supported by her left arm and she took the girls right hand and placed in directly above her still heart. The warmth from the girls palm resumed its beating.

"Make love to me." The porcelain skinned girl replied. Outpouring adoration and sincerity took shape of precious teardrops, and with that their lips came together. Santana's fingertips tracing patterns of promise on Brittany's skin; vowing that her existence only belonged to Brittany for as long as the blonde will have her.

The kisses eventually became hungrier and desperate to paint their ownership over each others heart. The plump lips of the dark skinned girl peppered hot open kisses on the smoothly milky skin. It burned in the most delicious way and Brittany's breath only grew shallower. Her groin was burning and her body was writhing in stimulation. Her senses heightened. Every kiss and every touch as clothes were discarded, thrown all over the room made her impossibly wet each time.

She was panting now and the air and arousal was suffocating her in the best was possible.

"Please San..." She pleaded.

Santana who could hear the blood pumping in her ears and whose own desire was becoming unbearable as she rolled her hips released her animalistic desire for the other girl. She wanted to build the anticipation for much longer to make the other crash from the euphoric heights but she could hold on no delay herself from the gratification.

The smaller girl who was settled between the other woman's wide legs brought her fingers between the pulsating core of the blonde. Their shared kisses abruptly cut short as Brittany threw her head in elation. Long slender fingers circled lightly on the swelled nub before dipping one finger into the awaiting core. She gasped at the amount of juice leaking out the other girl. She added another finger and rubbed on the upper wall. Her jaws were slacked as she slowly but firmly entered and exited the hole. The lubrication made it easier for her to slide in and out at a steady phase. Brittany grunted in frustration and grind her clit on the girls palm, urging her to speed up. But the brunette pulled out her fingers and trailed it up the majestic body of her lover, painting her with her own liquid libido.

"So wet..."rasped Santana as she brought her fingers to her mouth to taste the disheveled angel below her.

The sight drove the blonde further into insanity.

"Fuck Santana, I need you baby!-"

The blondes begging was cut short as Santana suddenly entered the blonde with two fingers and lowered herself sucking eagerly on the erect nipples. She sucked, tugged and tongued the perky flesh which caused Brittany to grab hold of Santana's hair, urging her on. The sensations becoming too much for her, already she could feel herself rapidly building towards the biggest release of her life. But just when she's about to come, Santana toys with her to drags out the pleasure. Nectarous wet squelching noise bounced in the room accompanied by Brittany's moans and grunts.

"Baby..." The blue eyed girl said breathlessly "Baby I need to come..." And with that Santana added a third finger, making Brittany's vaginal walls contract so hard. Her back arching off the bed letting Santana know she was close. She took her attention off the blonde girls breasts and whispered to the squirming girls ear.

"That's right honey... Come for me..." She whispered wickedly. Santana then started kissing the pale girls neck, her arms were burning but she didn't care; she just wanted to make the other girl come undone.

A few more thrust and...

One...

Two...

Three...

Santana bit gently on Brittany's neck, the spot that always made the girl go crazy and the fair haired girl screamed her name in response.

Brittany was in ecstasy.

Although, not quite finished with her girl just yet. Santana placed a quick peck on the dazed girls lips and quickly moved between long legs and sucked and licked the sensitive clit, throwing Brittany yet again to another earth shattering orgasm. Santana continued on pumping her fingers, making her lovers cum juice out.

"Christ... San, no more.. Please..." Brittany wanted to push the brunettes head away from her sensitive core but all strength and energy seemed to have abandoned her. Santana ignored her lovers request, determined to give Brittany a night she won't for get.

The Latina pulled out her fingers and kissed Brittany's core and tongued it. She fucked her with tongue while she stimulated the hypersensitive nub. Brittany cried out of the raw, burning but delicious pleasure Santana was doing with her tongue. Sucking again on the blonde girls clit, the girl who was half unconscious from the series of orgasm came even harder. Her sweet nectar over pooling and dripping on Santana's sheets. The Latina, lovingly licked and lapped her clean. Careful not to stimulate the blonde again as she was still probably sore. The brown eyed girl doesn't think she'll ever get tired of the way Brittany tastes. Seeing and feeling her lover come undone was satisfying enough for Santana, her own arousal was subdued by the way her girlfriend said her name as she climaxed.

Santana crawled back up and kissed Brittany softly, the blonde responded weakly; still recovering from the overwhelming exaltation. The brunette spooned her other half, placing her arms securely around the tiny waist; pulling Brittany's body against hers. Satisfied with her performance and knowing no temptation will ever come in between them, Santana closed her eyes and fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
